


Falling into The Vampire Diaries

by LeaVampire



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Oc in fictional world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaVampire/pseuds/LeaVampire
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly landed up in a fictional town? More specifically, the fictional town of Mystic Falls.Follow Melody Hart on her journey to discover the truth behind how she ended up in the fictional town of Mystic Falls while trying not to fall too hard for a fictional character.





	1. Welcome to a fictional town

I could hear the pitter-patter of rain hitting the window of my living room as I snuggled into the couch. The t.v. in front of my shone brightly in the darkness of my house. I was enjoying one of my favorite shows called The Vampire Diaries because I was alone in the house and had nothing to do. My parents and my little brother were away on a trip to the Maldives for some kind of party. So far, the alone time had been quite wonderful. I could watch t.v. anytime and eat whatever I wanted.

My name is Melody Hart and I am an average 16-year-old teenager. Though I have to admit that I am a tiny bit antisocial. I have many friends but I rarely like hanging out with them apart from school time. That is not because I don't like them but because of some reason that I haven't been able to figure out...yet.

I continued watching t.v. while half of my mind was focused on the rain. Suddenly, it felt as if the noise had increased and I looked over to the window to my right. At the same time, the light from my t.v. turned so bright that I could barely face the screen. The noise and the light kept increasing and as I closed my eyes a strange darkness took over.

I slowly drifted into consciousness. I could feel the gravel under my uncovered arm. I was still in my jeans and a comfortable top that had been wearing while watching t.v. However, I was clearly not in the safety of my living room anymore. As I got up, I realized that I had gotten hurt in the process of...whatever just happened.

I started to look around for any and every clue for how I got here. But I could not recognize the place as hard as I tried I was unable to figure how I ended up here. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a signboard cover by a plant. I walked closer with some difficulty and pushed the plant off.

_Mystic Falls_

I must be dreaming because there is no way I was in a fictional town. My doubts were cleared when I felt a slight pain as I pinched my arm. Oh God, I was in a fictional town full of supernatural creatures. This could not be good. My brain went into overdrive and I started to hyperventilate when I thought of the numerous I could get killed. I was broken out of my reverie when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. The notification said that I had a text message. How can anyone text me while I was not even in my...universe? I unlocked my phone and opened the message. It read:

_Hi Melody. You should relax before faint again. I am a witch and I got you here. This universe is where you are needed the most at the time. Please trust me and follow my instructions. I own a house in Mystic Falls where the caretaker, Rosie, is waiting for you. Please go there. You will find a letter with the rest of the instructions. I am truly sorry for such an abrupt message but I am in a hurry. I hope that you will do as I say. Take care of yourself._

_S.M. (A well-wisher)_

The address to the woman's house was given below the message. Now that it was confirmed I wasn't going crazy, I felt infinitely better. For some reason, I knew that I could trust the witch. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the flashlights of a car. I turned towards the car and held my hand out hoping that I could convince them to give me a lift because there was no way I could walk any further with an injured leg. During the process of looking for clues, my left leg that had been injured already had started to hurt even more.

The car came to an abrupt halt right next to me and started explaining the situation but my jaw fell to the floor as I realized who was in the driving seat. I was looking into the mesmerizing eyes of the one and only, Elijah Mikaelson.


	2. Elijah

"Are you alright miss?" asked Elijah while staring deeply into my eyes.

A blush took over my face as I realized how much of an idiot I must have looked at him.

"Ye...Yeah. I'm fine. I was wondering if you could give me a ride to my aunt's house. I accidentally tripped over a rock and hurt my leg."I said with the blush still on my cheeks. The lies rolled easily off my tongue and I was quite amazed at my on the spot story making. He seemed to believe me too as a look of concern washed over his face.

His next lines were "Of course. Please climb in."

With some difficulty, I climbed into the Porsche Panamera. He seemed to have noticed the pain that moving around had caused me but said nothing about it.

I showed him the address that was sent to my phone by my mystery sponsor.

"Thank you so much and I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"It's not a problem at all, I'm glad that I can be of help. However, I must admit that this is the first time I am seeing you. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I have come to live here for a while" I replied hesitantly.

"Well, you're very welcome."He said with a gentle smile.

He was truly one of the most friendly person I had ever met and he was a fictional character!

"Thank you... I'm sorry, I never asked for your name."

"I'm Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson. Nice to meet you."

"Melody Hart. Pleasure is all mine."

" Well. This must be the address."

I looked out and saw a beautiful a medium sized row house that looked similar to the Gilbert House. I hadn't realized that how much time had passed so I was quite surprised and little disappointed because I didn't get a chance to make a proper conversation with my favorite character...or person. I have to get used to calling them people as they are no more characters on t.v. screen designed for the purpose of entertainment. I turned back to Elijah and saw that he was looking at me.

"Thanks again, Elijah. It was great meeting you. I hope to see you again soon."

"Of course, it's not a very big town. Let me give you my number."I handed over my phone to him with a calm expression on my face while I did an internal victory dance.

"Call me whenever you need me and I will be there in no time. Don't hesitate."

"Sure...See you then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Melody."He said while looking into my eyes. Something about that gaze told me that I would be seeing him again very soon. After a while, he revved up the engine and drove into the night as I watched him leave. I was so in love with this lovely, compassionate man already and it wasn't scary as it should be. With that thought, I went to knock on the door of my new house.

A woman in mid-thirties opened the door. She had shoulder length auburn hair and light blue eyes. She was slightly taller than me and was dressed in a forest green dress.

"You must be Melody. I had been informed earlier this month that you would be moving in. Your clothes and other things arrived last week. I'm Rosie and I've been taking care of this house for the past 3 years and now I'll be taking care of you too. It is very nice to have you here. Please come in"

"Hi, Rosie. Thank you very much. It is nice to meet you too."

As I stepped into the house, the smell of lasagna wafted my nose and my stomach let out a loud grumble. The trip had worn me out and I was very hungry. My leg had started to throb now.

"You must be hungry and what happened to your leg?"

"Yes, it was a long journey and I fell while getting out of the car."I lied.

"Oh dear, let me bring a first aid kit. Have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

I did as she said and took the time to take a look at my surroundings. The house had an extremely homey feel to it. The living room was connected to the kitchen and had one black couch and two recliners. There was a bookstand in the corner near the unlit fireplace. The kitchen had a brown dining table right at the center. To the corner of the house was a stairway leading to the next floor.

Soon Rosie was back with the first aid kit and started to attend to my injury.

"I have prepared some lasagna for you. You should eat and take some rest. It might take some time to heal and you shouldn't slow it down further by moving around unnecessarily. You can call me when you need anything. This is your home now so don't hesitate."She said with a bright, welcoming smile. Her voice had a soothing effect on me, very similar to that of my mother's. I returned the smile accompanied with a slight nod.


	3. Settling in

When I woke up it took me a while to realize where I was. The room was nothing like the one I had back at home but I liked it quite a lot. Most of the room's decor was done in black and gold which made it look very classy. A comfy bed, the one I was currently lying in, was in between two shelves that had various decorative items. A study table and a gorgeous vanity were on the opposite side of the room. There was also a walk-in closet and an en-suite in the room.

As I was resting on the bed I realized I had never received the letter that was mentioned in the note. The thought didn't bother me much now that I was convinced that I wasn't going crazy so I decided I would ask Rosie for it later.

I could have stayed in bed forever if only my stomach didn't start growling every time I shut my eyes. So, my hunger won and made my way downstairs with an aching leg. As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs, the aroma of blueberry pancakes filled my nose. When I looked for the source of it, I saw Rosie in the kitchen humming the tune of an unknown song while piling up pancakes on the table.

"Morning Rosie." I greeted her as I sat on one of the high chairs next to the counter.

"Morning," she replied cheerfully. "I'm making some blueberry pancakes. I hope you like it."

"Thanks, Rosie. It smells amazing." 

With that, she started piling up the pancakes on the plate with an enthusiastic smile.

After having my breakfast, I rushed upstairs to get ready for the day. I was going to go around the town today and see if I can manage to meet any of my favorite characters.

When I made my way to the closet, I was surprised that all the clothes were roughly of my size. Taking in the cold weather in mind, I picked out a jumper, black jeans, and boots. The plain attire should keep the attention off me but it was quite a small town after all. 

After taking a long shower, I put on the on the clothes and picked out a few accessories from the drawers of the vanity and changed the bandage using the first-aid kit in the bathroom cabinet. I tied my hair in a high ponytail and made my way to the living room.

Rosie was now busy doing some cleaning but as soon as I came down, she took a small sling bag from the table and gave it to me. When I opened the pouch, I saw my phone and cash in it.

"You left the phone on the table last night so packed it in the bag along with the bills that were sent to you by your aunt," she explained with a kind smile when she saw how confused I was.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said and I meant every word as she had gone above and beyond to help me settle in. "I was planning to head out for a bit. I hope that's not a problem."

"Absolutely not my dear. The school doesn't start until two weeks later. Enjoy your day but take my number first. Don't hesitate to call me."

School. Right. 

With all the madness going on, I never thought that I would have to attend a school like a normal teenager. Meeting new people and making new friends sounded like a lot of trouble. I hope Mystic Falls High School didn't have many bullies.

"Ye..yeah sure. See you. Bye!"

To the Mystic grill.


End file.
